


What You See in Me

by AngstyDathomirians



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashed Bucky, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Red Room drabbles, assassin Natalia, buckynat - Freeform, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyDathomirians/pseuds/AngstyDathomirians
Summary: It was the little things that made them love each other, things no one else could give them.





	

It was the little things that made them love each other.

He was different from the other trainers in the Red Room. Maybe it was the way he cried a little after every kill he made, but he could never say why. Maybe it was his endearingly broken Russian in a painfully obvious American accent. He was cold, just as cold as the other trainers, but it was an iciness born of ignorance rather than indifference. He couldn’t even tell her his name when she asked him, but he was somehow the most…human.

She was beautiful to him. She caught his eye when she walked in the room for the first time, her eyes wide with wonder, with curiosity. She was still alive. She learned, in time, not to display such weakness, but it didn't mean she had abandoned it. Even with all the death on her hands, she was to him everything being alive meant, everything they had made him shed. 

Everyone called him frigid, but he was her fire, unrestrained as he was only with her.

Everyone called her cruel, emotionless, but she was the gentle touch of life itself to him, sweet as she was only with him.

The overseers tore them apart in the end, wiping his mind, forcing her to watch. She never forgot. 

Love is for children, she says. 

For they were like children when they loved, lost in the simple miracle they were to each other. 

And when she sees him again years later, eyes wide with a mixture of fear and awe, she thinks it is time they learn how to be children again.


End file.
